Camping Trip
by MasterofCupcakes
Summary: Fluffy Jaya oneshot, inspired by one of the LEGO sets…


**This is my first attempt at writing Jaya.**

 **Just in case you are wondering, there is the LEGO City camper van (60057) that we only refer to as the "Jaya Camping Trip" – it's just too good to be a coincidence!**

 **Unfortunately, I do not own the set (but a family member does!) and I most certainly do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

It's the second evening of our honeymoon. After two days of driving around, we have finally found the perfect place to for us and our camper van, a lovely green spot near the bend of a river. Right now, we are sitting on wobbly camping chairs in front of our temporary home and are enjoying the amazing view whilst having our dinner – neither of us has felt like cooking tonight, but canned tomato soup has never tasted better.

I smile at my new husband. "This is amazing. I am glad you've convinced me to fix the camper van."

* * *

" _Jay, wait for me." I am struggling to keep up with my lightning fast boyfriend who is running ahead of me. We are at Ed and_ _Edna's to have lunch with Jay's parents, but he wants to show me some kind of surprise first._

 _We finally arrive at the far end of the junkyard. When I look at his beaming face, I have to suppress a laugh, he is too cute when he is so excited like… well, just like Jay I guess._

 _I look around, trying to identify the reason for h_ _is great mood. "So, what is this big surprise that can't wait?"_

" _This." He proudly points at a huge pile of junk that looks like it used to be some kind of vehicle. "My dad said we can have the camper van, it if we fix it ourselves."_

 _I am very surprised and equally shocked. Sure, I have gotten used to his sometimes very unique ideas, but this project appears to be just an impossible task. I am thinking of a nice way to express my doubts, but when he looks at me with so much enthusiasm in his eyes, I am just not able to disappoint him._

 _I sigh in defeat. "Ok, we'll give it a try."_

* * *

Jay takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze while smiling back at me. "I know you didn't think we would manage. I saw the 'Jay has another stupid idea' look on your face. Thank you for not saying it out loud."

* * *

 _Over the past three weeks, we have spent most of our spare time at the junkyard. We are making pretty good progress fixing the camper van. The damage is actually not as bad as it first appeared. And I have to admit, working together on this project is great fun._

 _I am responsible for the mechanics and the engine, while Jay works on the interior and, of course, the electricity. Yes, having the master of lightning as your partner definitely has its advantages._

 _I am struggling to install the fan belt when I hear Jay's voice from right behind me._

" _We should get home soon, it's getting late." He says._

 _I turn around "You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me like that."_

 _But he just gives me a broad grin that makes it impossible to stay mad at him._

" _Hey, we're ninja, that's part of the job." He rubs his thumb over my cheek. "You have some grease there."_

 _We have been so caught up in our work, that we have completely missed the time. Sensei will not be happy with us._ _I am pretty tired, so Jay lets me ride with him on his elemental dragon on the way home. I put my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder._

" _So, what do you want to do with the camper va_ _n, when we are finished with the repairs?" I ask him. "You know my brother will never let us go on a camping trip together."_

" _We'll think of something. Don't you remember: When you want something bad enough, you'll find a way to make it happen."_

* * *

After dinner, we just leave the dirty dishes in the sink and get ready for bed. I lay down and look around as Jay closes the curtains. "Your mum did a great job with the curtains. Both your parents have spent so much time helping us."

"Yes, they did. You know, I sometimes feel really bad about how I treated them, when they first met you and the guys. Sure, they can be quite embarrassing, but they are still my family. And they are your family now as well."

* * *

 _I arrive at the junkyard in the late afternoon. Jay has already been here all day. I have no idea how he could convince Sensei to let him skip training today, but he somehow did._

 _I am running a bit late. When I was getting ready, my brother came to my room to "have a chat with his sis." He didn't have anything serious to talk about, it was just nice to have some brother-sister time. But I had the impression that there was something else he didn't tell me. I felt as if he didn't want to let me go today. And when I was finally ready to leave on my dragon, he gave me a long hug and told me he loves me. Well, he is probably a bit jealous. Jay and I haven't spent much time, apart from during training, at the Bounty recently._

 _Jay is impatiently waiting for me outside his parents' home and greets me with an affectionate kiss._

" _I am sorry I am late. My brother wanted to spend some time with me, before I left. I think we have neglected him and the others over our little project."_

 _He nods. "Yeah, I guess we have. I also miss spending more time with my brothers." While walking across the junkyard, we decide that from tomorrow we will take a few days' break from our work._

 _When we get to the far end, a huge surprise is waiting for me. The camper van has been nicely painted in white with pretty dark green patterns, and I can see beautiful blue curtains in the windows._

 _Suddenly Jay gets very nervous. "Be careful, the paint is still a bit wet. Hope you like the colours. My dad and I did it. We looked up the original design on the internet. And my mum made the curtains. Do you like blue? I mean… for the curtains? I know it's your favourite colour. I think they look nice. Oh, are you hungry? I've prepared some sandwiches…"_

 _I interrupt his nervous rambling with a short kiss. "It's beautiful. I love it. And sandwiches sound great."_

* * *

We are snuggled up in the narrow bed. The only sound we hear from outside is the gentle murmur from the river. And just like anything related to water, it has a comforting effect on me. It is peaceful, yet powerful at the same time.

"Admit it, you only wanted to marry me, so we could go on this camping trip together." I tease Jay.

* * *

 _We go inside and sit down at the small table. It is nicely set with the simple white tableware we bought a few days ago. Jay is trying to lit the candle in the middle of the table, but his hands are shaking. I take his hands into mine and look him in the eyes. "Are you ok? Hey. Don't worry. It's all perfect."_

 _He chuckles nervously. "No, you are… and I think we make a great team."_

 _He gets up and goes down on one knee, not letting go of my hand._

" _I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up next to you every morning, and I want to raise our children with you."_

 _I can feel tears pricking my eyes when he finally asks me. "Nya, will you marry me?"_

* * *

He smirks. "You got me. I mean, what other reasons could I possibly have had?" But then he suddenly gets serious. "Apart from just everything I said, when I proposed to you."

"I love you, too." I kiss him. "And I can't wait to have a family with you."

He blushes. "Well, then we better start working on that…"


End file.
